The Gummi Bears meet Hercules part 3
Hades has an evil plan he goes back into the underworld riding on his boat as the skeleton rows in the dark shadows the evil three headed dog Cyberus growls as Hades throws him a steak and he reaches the shore Hades Pain and the little red demon walks down the stairs Pain coming your most lugbriousness Hades Panic and another demon that is green walks out Panic oh im sorry i can handle it Hades Igthorn Duke Igthorn at your service lord of the underworld and he walks down Hades Toadwart Toadwart Toadie coming master of the underworld but Pain and Panic trip and land on each other Pain Pain Panic and Panic reporting for duty Hades fine fine fine just let me know the instant the Fates arrive Toadwart theyre here Hades what the Fates are here and you didnt even tell me and Pain and Panic turn into worms Pain and Panic oh we are worms worthless worms Toadwart eww Toadie not like Worms in the underworld they head over to where the Fates are in a cavern where the Fates are counting souls Hades memo to me memo to me maim after my meeting the fates are three witches that share an eye to tell the future Atropos darling hold that mortals thread of life good and tight they cut it and soul enters the room Lachesis incoming a soul enters the carvern and falls into the river styx Hades ladies so sorry that im Atropes late Duke Igthorn how did you know that Clotho we knew he would be Lachesis we know everything Igthorn Duke Igthorn how did you three hags know who i am Lachesis we told you we know everything Clotho past Lachesis present Atropes and future to Panic indoor plumming its gonna be big Hades great great anyway see ladies i was at this party and i lost track of Fates we know Duke Igthorn yes he gets it that you know so let him finish Hades thank you Igthorn so heres the deal Zeus mr high and mighty and mr hey you get off of my cloud he has Fates a bouncing baby brat we know Duke Igthorn i told you he gets it that you know Hades Igthorn let me handle this i got the big concept so let me just ask is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big or what what do you think Lachesis um Clotho silences her Clotho oh no you dont we are not supposed to reveal the future Duke Igthorn is that so why not Hades i ll handle this Igthorn oh wait im sorry time out can i can i ask you a question by the way are you to Lachesis did you cut your hair or something you look fabulous Lachesis giggles Hades i mean you look like a fate worse than death Lachesis giggles again and Lotho hits her and the eye falls out of her hand and into Panics hand Panic oh gross Pain yuck its blinking he throws it to Toadwart Toadwart eew Toadie dont want it you take it Gad Gad ah uh not me you take it Zook Zook Zook dont want it Dukie can have it Duke Igthorn eww disguisting he tosses it and it lands into Hadess hand Hades ladies please my fate in your lovely hands and the Fates take it Lachesis oh yeah Clotho allright the eye shows a picture of the future Atropos in 18 years precisely the planets will align ever so nicely Hades ay verse oh Duke Igthorn go on tell us more Atropos the time to act will be at hand unleash the monsterous titans your monsterous band Hades hmm good Duke Igthorn i love it Atropos and the one proud Zeus will finally fall and you Hades will rule all Hades yes Hades rules Duke Igthorn cant wait for that to happen forget Dunwin im ruling olympus with Hades ha ha ha ha ha ha Atropos a word of caution to this tale Hades excuse me Duke Igthorn whats the problem Atropos should Hercules fight you will fail the Fates laugh and disapear Duke Igthorn those cursed Fates know to much Hades burning into flame what okay fine fine im cool fine they go into the underworlds labratory Hades Pain Panic Igthorn Toadwart Gad Zook i got a little riddle for you guys how do you kill a god Pain i do not know Panic you cant theyre immortal Hades bingo theyre immortal he hands them poitions so first you gotta turn the little sunspot mortal and Pain Panic are sent off to kidnap Hercules and make him mortal Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs